Complete Timeline
This page is for chronological quick summaries of all big events before, concurrently, and after the Roleplay. Big, Detailed summaries of each event should be written on the event's own page, not here. Events taking place in alternate timelines or universes should be put either at the bottom of the page after the main timeline, or on a separate article entirely. Chima Roleplay Timeline 2,000,000—1,021 years Before Roleplay (BR) * The planet takes shape, and water rises to the surface. * Over the next million years, microscopic organisms in water evolve into primitive animals: Lions, Leopards, Tigers, Peacocks, Sabertooth Tigers, Crocodiles, Vultures, Mammoths, Eagles, Spiders, Skunks, Scorpions, Gorillas, Rhinos, Foxes, Beavers, Wolves, Ravens, Bears, Bats, and Manta Rays. * At some point, the Phoenix appear, either created from fire or from the sun. * At the same time the Phoenix come into existence, the land north of the Iron Mountains becomes eternally cold, to keep the balance of Fire and Ice. 1,020—1,000 BR * Tenebrae the tiger (Senix) is born. * The First Great Illumination occurs twenty years later; chi is created, and pours from holes in Mount Cavora; almost all species drink it are evolved, but The Great Earthquake, a result of the Illumination, causes a part of the ground to split open, creating The Gorge of Eternal Depth, which the Bats, Scorpions, and Spiders fall into before getting a chance to drink the chi; the Great Earthquake also causes Black Mountain to break from the Outland Mountains, and soil from beneath the mountain creates the Outland jungles to the east; a source of chi is also created on the western continent where the Manta Rays dwell, unaware of the existence of other species. * The Phoenix build their city on an island chain in The West Sea. * The Lions claim the land at the foot of Mount Cavora, and build their city there. 999—996 BR * Tenebrae takes over the newly established Tiger Tribe, creating the title of Emperor. * The Lion Tribe and other tribes establish monarchies. * The Lion Guard is formed. * Jealous of the Lions' territory claim, Tenebrae readies the Tiger Tribe for war in order to seize the land from the Lions. 995—992 BR * Tenebrae attacks the Lion City, starting the Tiger—Lion War. * In response, Lyron reforms the Lion Guard into a Lion Army. * The Peacocks, an ally of the lions, are nearly wiped out by the Tigers. * Tigers create a rebellion to end Tenebrae's tyrannical reign; with the help of the Lions and remaining Peacocks, the tigers overthrow the Emperor and establish a monarchy, ending the Tiger—Lion War; Tenebrae escapes and disappears. 991—129 BR * At some point, the original tribes of the Skunks, Foxes, and Beavers fall, and those species become scattered. * During these centuries, the inland civilizations grow on the eastern continent of Chima, while the Manta Ray Empire grows on the western continent. * Sometime before 100 BR, King Finglor leads the Sabertooth Tigers in a war with the lions; the Lion City is nearly destroyed by the sabertooths, but the Phoenix conduct the Second Great Illumination, cursing the sabertooths to the Arctic Northern Regions, and causing Mount Cavora to rise into the sky; the Lion City is rebuilt to accommodate the now floating chi falls, and all memory of the Sabertooths is erased. * The Mammoths are also exiled to the north by the Illumination due to their growing magic powers. * Leodus, the long-living second king of the Leopard Tribe, decides to separate his species from the endless wars and politics in Chima, and moves into The Valley of Balance, where the Leopards build a new golden city, and are slowly forgotten by the inland tribes. * Tenebrae, now under the identity of Senix the Sabertooth, is cursed upon entering the Arctic, and is captured by the Leopards. * Leodus gets ahold of Malgus the mammoth's magic teachings, and becomes the second wizard in Chima. * The leader of the Vulture Tribe creates a magic Ice sword, and refuses to reveal how it was created. * The Vulture Plague strikes the Vultures, wiping out the original tribe and making vultures an endangered species; all other inland tribes refuse to help the remaining vultures for fear of catching the plague themselves; the Vulture King goes to his friend Leodus for help, but is assassinated by Icestrike; the Vulture King gives Leodus the Ice sword as he dies. * Vamprah takes command of the remaining Vultures and creates the Brotherhood of Vultures, moving the tribe from The Great Desert into The Iron Mountains; the Brotherhood grows over time until it reaches the same size as the original Vulture Tribe. 128—122 BR * Icestrike, the first polar bear, takes over half of the Bear Tribe, starting the Bear Civil War, which lasts through 125 BR; the Bear Tribe claims the Unclaimed Land after the war. * King Icestrike allies his "Icebear" faction with Lord Vamprah and starts the Ice Bear—Leopard War, which ends in 122 BR when the Leopards defeat the Icebears and Vultures and curse them to confinement in the Arctic; the Icebear Shipbuilding Device is taken by the Leopards and hidden on the future Bat Island; King Leodus creates the Prophecy of Black Mountain in order to create an energy forcefeild around the Valley of Balance. 121—61 BR * There is relative peace among the Chima tribes for the next 60 years, the conflicts between the fire and Ice tribes having been forgotten. * On the West Sea, the Manta Ray Empire conquers hundreds of islands, becoming the dominant force of the west. 60—51 BR * The Gorilla—Bear War occurs, and ends in 59 BR. * After the war, the Bear and Gorilla borders are established, and the Bears agree to leave the land they'd claimed after the Bear Civil War, so those lands become neutral and unclaimed once more. * The Eagles begin to expand their territory into The Great Forest while securing mysterious artifacts. 50—32 BR * In the year 50 BR, Skinnet the Skunk and Furtivo the Fox found the Minor Tribes camp, uniting the remaining Skunks, Foxes, Beavers, and Peacocks. * In the year 43 BR, Furtivo goes missing and Skinnet leaves the camp to look for him. * Later, in 40 BR, Klark the Fox takes charge of the Minor Tribes. * Two years later, the fox Tredd joins the minor tribes. * Lycor, a descendant of Lyron, is born in the year 32 BR. 31—26 BR * The Eagles attempt to claim the unclaimed land, which, along with their other expansions, starts the Gorilla—Eagle War. * Lyrix, the cousin of Lycor, is born in 30 BR, during the second and final year of the Gorilla—Eagle War, which is also the first year of the Gorilla Civil War. * The Gorilla Monarchy is overthrown in 28 BR, and Gorbav establishes a Republic. 25—9 BR * posted by [[Batonmaster500] on the "Chima Roleplay Lore Topic"] Klark founds a team of commandos for defense. He trains them to be special forces and names them the Marine Commando-type Strategic Troops. * In the year 12 BR, Crexar and Corok are exiled for a golden chi theft attempt, causing tensions to form between the Lions and Crocodiles. * Through 10 BR, Crexar and Corok search for other bounty hunters across Chima, assembling their crew. * Also in 10 BR, Klark takes fifty of the MCSTs and departs from Minor Tribes HQ to search for the Icebear Shipbuilding Device. * In 9 BR, Lyrix and Lycor enlist in the Lion Army, and quickly begin to move up the ranks. 8—4 BR (To be added) 3—1 BR (To be added)